Survivor Series 1997
Survivor Series 1997 was the eleventh annual Survivor Series pay-per-view professional wrestling event produced by the World Wrestling Federation. It took place on November 9, 1997 at the Molson Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. The "Montreal Screwjob" occurred at this event. The main event was a standard wrestling match for the WWF Championship, in which Bret Hart defended the title against Shawn Michaels. It would be the last of three WWF Championship matches between the two, having previously headlined the 1992 Survivor Series and WrestleMania XII together. Michaels won the title by controversially defeating Hart when he had applied Hart's own finishing maneuver, Sharpshooter on Hart, and Vince McMahon ordered the referee Earl Hebner to ring the bell and awarded the match to Michaels, without Hart even submitting to the move. This controversial incident became known as the Montreal Screwjob and marked Hart's last appearance as a WWE employee until 2010. The undercard featured Stone Cold Steve Austin versus Owen Hart in a standard wrestling match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship, Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal), Ahmed Johnson and Ken Shamrock versus Nation of Domination (The Rock, Faarooq, Kama Mustafa and D'Lo Brown) in a four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match, Kane versus Mankind in a standard wrestling match, Team Canada (The British Bulldog, Jim Neidhart, Doug Furnas and Phil Lafon) versus Team USA (Vader, Goldust, Marc Mero and Steve Blackman) in a four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match, Truth Commission (The Jackyl, The Interrogator, Sniper, and Recon) versus Disciples of Apocalypse (Crush, Chainz, 8-Ball and Skull) in a four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match and New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Road Dogg) and The Godwinns (Henry and Phineas) versus The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) and The New Blackjacks (Blackjack Windham and Blackjack Bradshaw) in a four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match, Background The Storyline feud between Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels began after Michaels became the number one contender to the WWF Championship by defeating The Undertaker in the first ever Hell in a Cell match at Badd Blood: In Your House. On the following nights episode of Raw is War, while Michaels, alongside his friend Hunter Hearst Helmsley were blurting out insults to Vince McMahon by the announce table, Hart alongside members of The Hart Foundation appeared with Hart calling Michaels nothing more than a degenerate before challenging Triple H to a match later that night. Hart later lost to Helmsley by count out after Michaels hit him with Sweet Chin Music while he was blocking an attack by Helmsley's bodyguard Chyna. Results ; ; *The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Road Dogg) and The Godwinns (Henry and Phineas) defeated The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) and The New Blackjacks (Blackjack Windham and Blackjack Bradshaw) (15:27) *The Truth Commission (The Jackyl, The Interrogator, Sniper, and Recon) defeated The Disciples of Apocalypse (Crush, Chainz, 8-Ball, and Skull) (09:59) *Team Canada (The British Bulldog, Jim Neidhart, Doug Furnas and Phil Lafon) defeated Team USA (Vader, Goldust, Marc Mero and Steve Blackman) (w/ Sable) (17:47) *Kane (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated Mankind (09:29) *The Road Warriors (Hawk and Animal), Ahmed Johnson and Ken Shamrock defeated The Nation of Domination (The Rock, Faarooq, Kama Mustafa and D'Lo Brown) (20:34) *Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated Owen Hart © (w/ The British Bulldog, Jim Neidhart, Doug Furnas and Phil Lafon) for the WWF Intercontinental Championship (04:04) *Shawn Michaels defeated Bret Hart © to win the WWF Championship (12:11) Survivor Series elimination matches : : : : Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Survivor Series DVD & Video Releases * Survivor Series 1997 on DVD External links * Survivor Series 1997 Offical Website * on WWE Network * Survivor Series 1997 at CAGEMATCH.net * Survivor Series 1997 at Online World of Wrestling Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:1997 pay-per-view events